From Past To Present
by Witty Teacup
Summary: One-Shot. Arthur remembers every moment he shared with a certain someone, and what happens when he realized his feelings for that person? USUK


Forever these memories imbedded in my head will remain, memories of the time when you were young, of when you left, and of when you became the man you are today.

It all started when you were small. I fought Francis for you, even though you almost chose him, you turned to me in the end. I gave you everything I had. I poured more love from my heart towards you than I had ever done in my entire life. You were so innocent, untouched by the world's cruel ways, and that's how I wanted to keep you. Sadly, you grew much faster than I wanted to allow. You started seeing the world through your own eyes, and that pure innocence began to fade. You began experiencing the ways of life on your own. I dare say that's where you began wanting to experience more, see more, and live out in what you called 'freedom'.

And then that small idea of so called freedom turned into wanting to leave. Wanting to run off and encounter bigger and better things that you could not simply find here in this place. When you asked me, I felt my heart nearly shatter. How could you leave after all I'd given you? So, I did the only thing I could do, that one thing that I believe started the fall of our relationship together. I told you, told you that you were my colony and I'd be damned if I let you go so easily. Then, you turned, without another word. I began to wonder what you were going to do. I knew you better than that; you wouldn't just simply let me have my way. No, you were going to do something, something I never ever thought you to do. A Revolution.

Then came the day, when you actually waged war on me. I never in a million years thought that you would raise your firearms against me. Years and years those battles went on. I only fought so hard in fear in losing the only thing I'd ever cared about so much, my only light. Now that I look back I see it was all in vain. You would have your way one way or another, because that's just how you did things. I was so blinded by rage that I couldn't see how bad you really wanted it. Wanting to behold this world with your own two cerulean eyes. And then, came the end.

It was that rainy night, that stormy gray night that I'll never forget every single word. I knew very well it was over, but I still held my gun to you. But you didn't even flinch. You knew I couldn't shoot you. You knew it all to well. I knew it too. In the first time in a long time, I dropped to my knees and cried. Cried like I'd never cried before. Hot tears fell rapidly from my eyes onto my cheeks, and all you could do was stare. The words you spoke to me, made me realize just how weak I really was.

**_"You…used to be so big…" _**

Without another word, you took off. You had won, and you were now free. Free from Britain's rule. Free from me, forever. You were no longer the little brother I had raised, nor the boy that I'd seen so many years ago. No, you were now your own country, later to be called the United States of America.

I never thought I see you again, more like I was afraid to see you. I avoided you as much as possible. Would you hate me? Would you turn away like I wasn't there? But little did I know I would see you again in World War II. You were neutral for so long, that is until Kiku bombed you. Pearl Harbor was it? Yes, I was worried about you for some reason. I kept telling myself I didn't care, but it didn't seem to work. I thought you were hurt and alone and I wanted to be there for you, to be your light. But I knew that couldn't happen. It wasn't until you allied yourself with us that I really met you again. I remember that moment so clearly, as if it had happen yesterday.

We had stared at each other for a good long while, until you finally decided to speak first. You spoke to me in a quiet tone, not your usual loud one that you had had at the World Meetings. It was nearly silent, almost a whisper, as if to make sure I was the only one to hear it.

**_"Hey…England…" _**

I didn't reply for the longest time. I was trying to gather up the courage to speak. When I finally did, it wasn't very suitable for the situation.

**_"Welcome to the team." _**

That was all I said before turning and walking the other direction. I didn't dare turn around to see what you were doing. I was only running away.

We didn't speak very often, I didn't say a word to you, nor did you try and talk to me unless it was urgent business. It was awkward I'll admit, but it was just so…strange after so long. I was under the impression you hated me honestly, but it I later figured out it was just as strange for you. If it wasn't for what you had said to me that day, I never would've known.

It was that dark, rainy night, much like the one from that day, but different of course. I was in quarters all alone for some time to think, when a knock came to the door. As an instinct, I let whoever was there come in, only to find out it was you. I was shocked at first, and I became scared so I tried to drive you away with fowl words and rude reminiscing of the past. But you just shook your head. You closed the door behind you and refused to leave. You told me you weren't leaving until you told me what was in your heart. Knowing you wouldn't leave, I let you go on. To my surprise, you told me things I never expected to come from your mouth. Something that nearly drove me to tears once more.

You told me, first, your gratitude for all the years of love I had shown you throughout your short years of childhood. It was the thing he needed most during that time. You then told me how when you wanted to break away, it wasn't all for the reason I had thought. You told me, in great detail, that it wasn't just the taxes and restraints I put on you, it was the fact that you were always my little brother, and I would never see you as an equal. You wanted to be my equal, because of something you realized about yourself. Something that started out small but grew so much he couldn't bear it.

You told me you had fallen in love with me, not as a brother, but romantically.

At first, I couldn't believe what I was hearing. You loved me? You _loved _me? Not as a brother, but _romantically_? I just couldn't believe it. It was a momentary silence before you continued. I'd thought you'd dropped the subject as you went on. But _no_, you just _had _to come back to it. I hadn't realized how you somehow were now sitting on the bed with me. You had no traces of lies in your face. It was then I realized you were dead serious about what you had told me. I didn't speak, and neither did you. We just sat there and stared at one another. The only sound was the soft breathing of yours and myself. Until you asked me, asked me if I understood. I told you the only response I could spit out.

**_"When you said you loved me, did you really mean that?" _**

You seemed a bit shocked at the answer I'd given, as if you expected me to ignore that. Before replying, you looked as if you had to think it over one more time. But you slowly nodded your head, and took my hands in yours. For once, I didn't flinch.

_"**Yes, more than I could've ever thought I would." **_

I felt my face heat up. What was going on with me? I'd…I'd never felt this feeling before…I mean, I'd felt something a little like this, but that was when he was a child, nothing more. Was this the feeling that seemed to be right inside my heart? Was this what love felt like? No, I couldn't have been in love with him…or…I'd just never noticed it before.

You kept my hands for a good long while, as if waiting for me to pull back. But I noticed I never did. I didn't want you to let go. Sadly, you eventually did. Sighing loudly, you turned and stood up. Snapping back to reality, I stared as you headed for the door. I didn't want you to leave. I didn't want you to leave me alone again. So I came after you.

I grabbed your jacket sleeve. I was a bit shocked myself but at this point I didn't seem to care. I leaned my head against your back and murmered quietly.

**_"No...don't leave me again...please..." _**

Over and over I said those words. Whether they were to you, or myself is a question I haven't yet been able to answer. But I believe you took it towards you, and before I knew it you had wrapped your arms around me in a tight embrace, and said the words I'd wanted to hear for so long, longer than I'd ever realized.

**_"I won't I promise, not now, not ever again..." _**

Because at that moment, I finally decided that the feeling in my heart, was that I had fallen in love with you too. And then I hugged back, not ever wanting to let go.


End file.
